1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear lighting fixtures, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for joining linear lighting fixtures to eliminate sag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear light fixtures are known which are suspended from a ceiling using a wire cable hangar, or other type of hangars, at each end of the fixture. Such fixtures are sometimes suspended end for end in a linear array or combination of fixtures. It is advantageous to minimize the number of hangars used in such a system, in order to save installation cost and time. However, sufficient hangars, and/or other structural support, must be present in order to maintain alignment of the adjoining fixtures, and also to provide sufficient structural support for the fixtures, and to eliminate any sagging of either of the fixtures. If one of the fixtures is misaligned or sags with respect to an adjoining fixture there is a less than an attractive look to the lighting system, which diminishes the aesthetic appeal of the lighting system. If the lighting system is not sufficiently structurally supported, and as the lighting fixtures can have relatively heavy metal housings which include the light source(s) and electrical components such as ballast systems, an insufficiently supported system can be a safety concern since such a system can potentially fall from the ceiling and a falling fixture is a hazard to people and/or property.
An apparatus and method for joining and aligning lighting fixture modules in an end-to-end relationship is known which utilizes paired interlocking connectors. The apparatus and method are suited for connecting fluorescent light modules which are suspended from a wall or ceiling, with minimal end-to-end distance between the ends of the fluorescent light tubes in adjacent modules. The connectors are placed at the ends of the modules, with a body portion of each connector adjacent a module end. Tapered tabs, joined to at least one body portion of each pair of connectors, are insertable through tapered openings in the body portion of the other connector in the pair to connect the two modules to each other. The tabs and openings are adapted for interconnection in at least two positions, including a first position for supporting an end of one of the modules while the module is hung and while electrical connections are made between the modules, and a second position where the tabs are fully inserted through the body portion of the adjacent connector to interlock the connectors. The tapered sides of the tabs and the openings aid in aligning the modules as the tabs are inserted through the openings. While this system may be adequate for aligning the ends of adjoining fixtures, it still requires a hangar for the adjoined ends (center) of the two fixtures, in order to sufficiently structurally support the two fixtures, and to eliminate any sagging in the center of the two fixtures. Therefore, only one of the four hangars are eliminated, the system still requiring three hangars, one at each end and one at the center.
A lighting system is known where individual fixture sections of a continuous row lighting assembly are joined together with end panels of adjacent sections abutting one another. The abutting end panels include registered apertures which carry an L-shaped fastener. Each fastener includes a first leg which engages the inner face of one end panel and a second leg having a threaded aperture which carries a screw. The screw is tightened to bear against the inner face of the other end panel to secure the fixture sections together in a continuous row. While this system may be adequate for aligning the ends of adjoining fixtures, it still requires a hangar for the adjoined ends (center) of the two fixtures, in order to sufficiently structurally support the two fixtures, and to eliminate any sagging in the center of the two fixtures. Therefore, only one of the four hangars are eliminated, the system still requiring three hangars, one at each end and one at the center.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for joining and aligning lighting fixture which only requires two hangars, and which provides sufficient alignment and structural support for the adjoined fixtures while eliminating any sag of the fixtures.